Engulfed in the Flame
by ScareCrow1
Summary: What's the point in living when there's nothing left to die for?
1. Burning Inside

Engulfed in the Flame.  
  
Lying down on aunt petunias well-trimmed green garden Harry looked up at the blue sky as the clouds drifted serenely across the heavens. It had been two weeks since he had left hogwarts and everyday he just lay in aunt petunias garden and looked up at the sky as his mind forced him to remember his godfather's death. The widened expression of shock in Sirius' eyes bore into Harry's mind as though he could not shut that moment out of his memory and whenever he strained to close his eyes that moment became brighter and more painful to see and so Harry continued to lay there like he had for the two weeks every morning and night in a state of paralysis, he thought the idea of moving around would only make him think of Sirius more and he could not stand any more pain than he was in already and Harry only left the grass to sleep on the hard wooden floor of his bedroom he chose not to sleep on his bed because the idea of his own comfort mad him sick at himself. (Vernon did not care what Harry was going through said he did not want the neighbors to think that they had become a hippy family).  
  
That whole year at hogwarts kept playing out in his mind everyday, although, today a different image had appeared in his mind it was the locked door back in the department of mysteries the door that melted Sirius' knife, the door that had an amber light breaking through the seems and creaks of it yet the door didn't open then and that thought of the door and being in the department of mysteries made him think of Sirius death once again but a voice seemed to be talking in the background of his mind as he watched Sirius fall and tumble into the dais '..The ministry has its own private army.' the face of bellatrix appeared in Harry's mind, her triumphant expression through that almost dead face his sadness swelled once again and his sadness built his rage even though he disliked both feelings he could not suppress them '. An army of heliopaths.' Lucious malfoy's face appeared in his mind next that smirking face searing into harrys eyes as the realization of what had happened after bellatrix was triumphant came to him '. They are spirits of fire, mystical creatures that burning everything around them.' and finally as though he were watching a grotesque film come to its climax the face he hated most, Voldemort, had appeared and seemed a million times worse than the faces before it, his long white hair pulled back to reveal those horrible red eyes yet voldemorts face was not that of a sinister grin but a stern soldiered look and it felt worse that if he had been grinning.  
  
All that Harry had just seen and heard in his mind played again and again getting faster with each moment and the pain that Harry had been trying to cope with became unbearable as he clutched his head in agony and rolled over onto his stomach his mind hurting him more and more severely, not sure of whether he would vomit or pass out or die the agony continued to grow and as Harry finally let out a blood curdling scream a dry wind that had picked up around him absorbed his scream so that no one could hear it. The wind became in time with his mind and the faster the images played to him the wind reflected it. With a shocking intensity Harry smashed his hands against the grass and screamed again the ground around harrys hand began to burn like a ripple in water the fire burning outwards around his hands until it reached the wind which in the form of a circle around Harry stopped the burning from advancing. His scar no longer hurt, as it seemed his entire being dispersed all emotion around him.  
  
As Harry stood inside the eye of this miniature hurricane he surveyed what was happening, the wind gusting all around him, the burnt grass under him the rage he felt and the desire for vengeance against all death-eaters and their leader it all surmounted as Harry closed his eyes as if contemplating a final decision then opened his eyes again this time with an ungodly aura in them. With a booming voice he yelled "ACCIO HELIOPATHS" and then Harry fell silent as he waited.  
  
Inside the ministry of magic people would be forgiving if they had thought that an earthquake had just occurred, yet the reality of what happened came to them shortly as alarms and sirens went off all though every floor of the ministry. And on an emptying floor as people were running towards stairs and elevators in panic no one was around to hear the voices yelling and chanting in unison as the seers began speaking the words as though someone was turning all different speakers on at once and the voices of the male and female witches yelled "It has Happened .His choice was determined by Emotion the suffering has engulfed him. Fate has been broken by him and he shall bring about the end of our fear but will destroy himself and that around him" all the seers fell at that moment, all unconscious, the news had spread to everyone in the ministry that the door marked X has been opened and that their were 20 people down in the department of mysteries that the time and they are all dead. Their corpses were still ablaze as rescue wizards attempted to settle the flames. 


	2. The Baptism of Fire

The Heliopaths finally arrived all around Harry the wind expanding to enclose them all around him. At a distance the Heliopaths all packed together looked like a large fire storm with the flames licking at objects beneath leaving everything it their wake as a cinder and once Harry had seen the front row of them close to him he recognized what they were, "lions, but they are surrounded in fire" Harry spoke in an awed voice. Then a tremendous inferno of a blaze emerged among this pack of beasts and the now paling heliopaths separated around this larger beast and through its burning exterior Harry saw a pair of intense bright yellow and orange tinged eyes staring into him, into his very sole searching for the reason why Harry had Summoned him and his Pack. Harry stared back directly into this towering beasts eyes and muttered "Search all you like, I have nothing left they have taken it all from me" at these breathed words the fiery lion showed what looked like a look of understanding through his flaming coating.  
  
The beast continued to stare into Harry's green eyes which were reflecting fire as his eyes had been glazed in tears that had never managed to break and fall from him and before Harry could do anything more he felt it, inside him, a voice but this voice was loud and commanding not sinister or malevolent and boomed inside his skull " WHY DO YOU NEED US" Harry opened his mouth to speak but words didn't come out of his mouth instead he heard his words inside his mind and he replied to the leading Heliopath "I WANT TO KILL VOLDEMORT" instantly the voice boomed back "THAT ISNT WHY" and at that Harry knew what the great lion meant, the lion saw deeper inside Harry as if opening everything about Harry and he knew what the correct answer was to his question "I WANT TO KILL ALL DEATH-EATERS" and once again the booming voice responded "YES, BUT CAN YOU DO IT, CAN YOU.KILL?" Harry did not need any time to respond his mind had never been clearer and Harry narrowed his eyes on the beast and in his mind said "YES, I WILL KILL ALL OF THEM, THEY DESERVE NO MERCY NOT AFTER THEY TOOK ALL MY FAMILY AWAY. THEY NEED TO SUFFER AS I HAVE AND ALL OF THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN HURT BY THEM HAVE" the voice spoke one last time with more questioning in his voice "WHEN WILL IT BE ENOUGH?" and Harry screamed "WHEN ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD" and Harry added " AND ALL OF THERE EVIL CREATIONS" and with that the great Heliopath broke his gaze from Harry and looked amongst his army of other lions and then starting with a low groan and building intensely he Let out a great booming Roar amongst them and in reply all the other fiery lions burst out into Roar. It was during this thunderous noise that Harry realized that many lions were less than a foot away from him and further still Flames were actually licking at him but Harry didn't see any sign of being burnt or feel any pain. In Harry's mind it was time to go on the move with his new army and visit the ministry and collect a list, a list of all the known dark wizards including all the death-eaters. It was time to extract pain upon them all. Individually. 


End file.
